Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to privacy annotation from differential analysis of snapshots.
Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in virtualization technology allows users to support system flexibly by keeping an interim state of the system as an image over time, and by rolling back the deployed system to a previous state using a retained past image.
In DevOps scenarios, users tend to use the same image multiple times to shorten the time for deployment and initial configuration.
Images could include the whole system state, including sensitive information such as passwords and system confidential unique parameters. Such sensitive information needs to be removed from images before sharing them with others. However, achieving a perfect removal of sensitive information is often very time-consuming, and/or difficult to complete manually.
Thus, there is a need for identifying small differences from a differential analysis of a snapshot, e.g., in order to remove the aforementioned sensitive information from the snapshot.